Deapth
by KonaBeans
Summary: After Lia looses everyone she loves, she travels to a small town called Beacon Hills. There she will be confronted with love, family, and pain.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down in the forest tired from the one hour workout I had just accomplished. I decided I needed time to breathe so I sat in a pile of leaves and rested my back onto a dying tree. I looked up at the sky and stared. Focusing carefully I could see past to a women being dragged along by a dog that looked almost twice her size. I laughed out at this woman's struggle and I decided to look even deeper into her life. Yes I realise this is extremely creepy and probably a felony but who gives a crap. I checked her birth certificate to see her name, it was Maddy _you can learn a lot about a person from their name_. I wanted to look deeper into her life which is basically what I do to most people because somehow it makes me feel like I know them or something. Suddenly the peace and clear images were muffled when I saw vibrations of someones voice. I tried to focus back but now I was concentrating on finding out what this person was saying. While still looking up I flipped my sunglasses back onto my eyes so I could look at the person that was talking to me. I saw him saying the words "This is private property." As I looked closely at the man I realized who he was and I instantly stood up. He was Derek Hale. I said "Sorry um mate, im leaving." I walked as fast as I could to get away from Derek. I ran to my motorcycle and once i was on it I shoved my helmet on my head and turned on the engine. That was the same man I saw two months ago at my sisters funeral. In a vision of course.

As I was driving home I saw something speed by me and I looked over. I focused mostly on the figure slowing it down and identifying it. It was Scott McCall, another person i had envisioned that day. At this moment I realised I had reached my destination. Beacon Hills. Just then I wished i had payed more attention to the rode, my bike going extremely fast crashed into someones car. I gasped for air unable to breathe now off my bike laying on the ground. I pretended to be unconscious knowing my eyes were probably freaking out currently. _bugger_ I thought as I realized my sunglasses were gone and I had not put in my colored contacts yet. I knew if I opened my eyes they would see something not human.

I suddenly felt a change of place and i felt around, but i couldn't see much without accessing the satellite or the security camera. I finally latched onto a security camera and i saw that i was in a hospital room, alone. But a nurse was walking down the halls coming towards my room. I quickly stood up and reached in my pocket to get my contacts. I put them in my eyes and popped some ADHD pills in my mouth before jumping onto the bed just as the nurse walked in. I saw her say sweetly "Hi, my name is Melissa McCall and i will be caring for you today, what's your name." "Hiya, my names, um Jess, Jess Crawford." The nurse looked up when i spoke and smiled, obviously at my british accent. I lied to her about my name she seemed nice and all but i couldn't take a chance on her finding out who i really was. "Well Jess, you weren't injured in the accident, weirdly enough. So you should be good to go once we just look at you for a quick check up." She said. I nodded in agreement. "Now we just have to check your eyes and your ears, your heart rate and we are good." I panicked, I was fine with her checking my heart and eyes but if she checked my ears she would discover that i'm deaf. Suddenly my heart was racing and the pills werent really helping, although they normally don't considering they don't have writing on the bottle that says "will only slightly work on supernatural entities." I looked over at Melissa who was looking up basically to nowhere. I then realized she was listening to the intercom, so i watched it's vibrations and made out the words as best as i could "Would nurse McCall please report to room 235." She mouthed something to me but i didn't really look. instead i was focused on the security cameras. Once Melissa had left I jumped off the bed and grabbed my number twenty-seven jersey from the green chair sitting in the corner, and quickly slipped on my converse. I put my hair down and laid it slightly in front of my face. I turned to the window and opened it, i climed onto the roof and ran out. From the roof i jumped to a garbage bin, and gracefully flipped off of it. I ran as fast as I could straight for the forest. But I was taken aback when I heard a scream. But thats impossible, the only screams i can hear are...banshee.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was first day at Beacon Hills High School. Sophomore year. Having to retake sophomore year was so going to be a pain. I had gotten my bike back from the shop so I drove it to school, parking it right next to a black Porsche with a slight scratch in it. The guy in the Porsche quickly got out and pointed at me angrily. bloody hell, i thought.

"You, you're that girl from the other night." He got out of his Porsche and slammed the door, his eyes were covered by a dark pair of sunglasses like mine and he was wearing regular jeans with a dark blue leather jacket. "You are so paying for this scratch on my car."

I nodded "Of course I will, I swear."

He turned away from me and began to walk away when a homeless man looked up from the trash can he was digging in and spoke something about his car. I saw Jackson say something like "Go find another parking lot to die in." Then he pointed at the man and yelled for security. what a prat. I thought.

I heard the school bell ring and I ran up the stairs to the hall filled with teenagers. I saw some people walk through a door carrying long sticks and helmets. I followed them in and stood to the side as a man gathered the people together. He said something about a missing naked girl in the forest, and then he started talking about losing his testicles which I so did not want to see him say. But after they dispersed I saw the boy from my vision Scott walk off with two other boys one from the parking lot and the other i didn't know. I stood behind the locker watching their conversation.

"If Lydia is missing then why the hell should I care?" Said the boy from the parking lot. rock face. yep that's a good nickname for him.

"Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be-" Scott paused and then he whispered, "you know turning." turning into what, by the looks of things its like shes turning into an attention whore.

"Turning?" Said rock face.

"Yeah, turning." Said Scott.

"Into?" Rock face said almost jokingly.

"A unicorn, what do you think dumb ass," said the scrawny boy, he looked almost irritated.

"Well if Lydia is turning I don't think she should be the one your worried about." Said rock face.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.

Rock face smirked slyly, "When i was with Lydia you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me, what do you think she'll do with a real set of claws?" Claws, really, who are these people comic fanatics. I walked out of the locker just before rock face could see me.

I walked into the classroom with my bag slung against my shoulder. Mostly everyone looked up at me and stared. Someone even whistled in a sexual manner. My eyes flicked to Scott, then scrawny then rock face and then to an empty seat next to scrawny. "Who are you?" A man that had to be the teacher because he was handing out tests said. "My name is Lia, i'm the exchange student from England." I said, he nodded and pointed to the empty seat i had glanced at before. I sat down and gave him a smirk, I knew he must have been part of some nerd club so i just turned my head away and took out a notebook. He began talking to Scott and then the teacher had told him to be quiet, calling him by the name of Stilinski. I suddenly got a profile name once i looked at him and laughed which i covered up to turn into a cough. HIs name was Genim, but people normally call him stiles. Suddenly I turned to see rock face getting up quickly and running out of the classroom, he looked terrified.

I had remembered my vision and the house I had seen in it. The hale house is what the woman at the library called it. I walked up the steps which creaked with every movement. That made me look around to see if there was anyone or anything lingering behind me. I stepped into the house opening the door slightly. When I walked in I used a technique the my sister had taught me. I widened my eyes and blacked out every movement and object, then focusing in on something i could see its stages in life, or its before period. the house was vibrant, and filled with life and family. A tall woman with dark brown hair dominated the others almost like an alpha. Then i saw a fire, killing the happy vibrant family and turning into a dusty past. I snapped out of the vision shivering and walked to where the woman had stood once before. As i walked i look down and saw long scratch marks moving in the direction of what seemed to be newly placed wood, i was about to reach down and touch it but i saw radiation bounce off the walls. "It's you." A female voice said, I turned to see the same woman i had just witnessed in my vision standing in front of me. "it's alright, don't be scared." I was soothed by the woman's calm voice but i was then angered by her assumption and degrading, "I'm not scared, who the hell are you?" The woman smirked, "Me, I'm Talia Hale." She took a step forward gracefully and beautifully, "I'm your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting down on the bleachers waiting to watch lacrosse practice, considering I really

wanted to be on the team. I literally got no sleep, because I was up all night remembering the discussion I had with Talia. Claiming, to be my mother and claiming to be the one to raise me until i went deaf at 8 years old. When I was 8 is when I started showing signs of being a reaper, which meant she couldn't care for me anymore. Honestly I could have dreamt it all but then she said something about finding Derek Hale, or Peter Hale. Obviously she wasn't my birth mother because all reapers mothers die during birth. It's why we have our special saying death is our gift. As the boys on the team started piling out I moved to the side to stay out of sight. I had figured out that the Hale family was a family of werewolves so i figured out that the whole situation in the locker room the other day with Jackson, stiles, and Scott was about that. I looked down at my phone when I got a text from, Senpai.

**Senpai: We need you back in York Lia**

**Me:** **No can do bro, I have some stuff I need to take care of.**

I Jumped off the bleachers and started heading for the woods when I ran into someone's broad chest.

"Bloody hell," I mumbled. I looked up at the person who was blocking my way back to the Hale house. It was Derek Hale himself maybe he can give me a ride. I smirked at the sarcasm in my own mind. Then my heart started pulsating almost as if Derek was strangling me. But he wasn't, he was just looking down at me with a stern face. He didn't even know me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, I suddenly felt stupid knowing that he could hear my heart beating.

"Um, i'm going home." I let out a sigh at the irony in what I just said.

"You're lying." He said. I looked away and turned around and began walking back to the school. He grabbed my wrist and shoved me up against the side of the bleachers. "Don't lie to me." He growled. I breathed heavily feeling his arms on my shoulder. He was furious but also infuriating, I reached into my pocket and stabbed him with a short blade. He growled and retaliated, that gave me the chance to run. I knew he couldn't run after me. I had stabbed him with a blade laced in wolfs bane. I ran as fast as i could straight to Talia.

I had tried to access Talia but she wasn't appearing so I left. I drove my motorcycle to Jackson's house to give him the cash for the car. I hopped off my bike and walked up the steps. I rang the doorbell, once, twice, three times. Until someone came down. I looked up as Jackson opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. "What?" He said cocking his head out in irritation. "I just um...um...I...here." I stuttered thrusting out the money. Then swiftly turning around and heading back to my bike. "What are you doing?" I asked as I put on the helmet to my motorcycle. Jackson smiled to himself and lifted his chest, "preparing for some extreme changes." someone's getting laid.


	4. Chapter 4

I was going home on my skateboard when I needed to get a snack, I saw the gas station and I pulled into it. I went inside to buy a Twix but there was no one in there. I turned back out but I stopped when I saw a black car drive into the gas station. oh great its Derek Hale. But it wasn't it was a girl, Alison was her name I had remembered it from class. I was going to walk out and say hello when a man in motorcycle rode up, he turned and smiled at Alison kind of flirtatiously. Then the lights in the station went out. I tried to look around but I was helpless in the dark. I stepped out of the store than I was grabbed. Drowning me in complete darkness.

I woke up to be laying in my bed, I turned to the side and stared at a tall muscular man, with red hair and a short beard. I rolled my eyes and flopped back down on the bed. Senpai Akatora, was sitting in the chair of my apartment, staring at me. "It took you long enough to wake up sister." Senpai said standing, I watched as he walked towards the window and looked out onto the town.

"Yeah sorry if I wasn't planning on being kidnapped by my own brother, Sen." I said to him. I have known Senpai since I was 10 and he has been one out of three of brothers in my family. Senpai laughed, "Well when your little sister doesn't return your texts and shes all the way on the other side of the planet you tend to get...frustrated." He turned to me then, "I know it was too hard for you back in England after, Emily's funeral. But we think it would be better if you came home." He brushed his long dark hair up and over his face, showing his bright purple eyes which are the natural eye color of the reapers. Mine being red was a confusion to my family especially when my younger sister Emily had the same. I figured it was time for school so while my brother spoke I went to my closet and pulled out some cloths. "What stuff do you need to take care of here Lia?" He said. I had slipped on some skinny jeans and through on a cropped top, then I combed through my dirty blonde hair with my fingers and turned to him. "It's really none of your business Sen, so please just stop asking. I have to go to school so bye." Sen looked hurt by this but I didn't really care, If he found out he would react terribly. I picked up my blue vans and slipped them on before grabbing my skateboard and walking out the door.

I walked into the gym and cursed. I was late and so did not want to do what they were doing. I saw coach say "Stilinski, Erica, the wall." and I instantly wanted to leave. But I realized I had no where to go because Sen was at my house and I didn't want to talk to him right now. I walked into the crowd of people who watched Erica and Stiles begin to climb the wall. Stiles was moving quickly but Erica was struggling to get past at least five rocks. By the time Stiles had come down Erica was still in the same spot and I could see the breath heavily coming out of her mouth. Erica then began breathing extremely heavily and everyone stepped forward, Coach asked Erica if she was alright but it was clear she wasn't. "Is it vertigo?" coach asked I scoffed, then Lydia Martin started explaining to coach about vertigo, and all i saw her say was "She's just freaking out." I looked back at Erica who was saying she was fine. But I saw Alison say she was epileptic. Coach started rambling and I just growled in disgust. I quickly jumped up onto the wall to where Erica was and I asked her, "Do you want to go down or keep going up?" Erica's breathing slowed down as she pointed downwards, I nodded. I grabbed onto her arm and slowly helped her move down the wall. As soon as we touched the ground kids started laughing, coach had tried to say something to me but I shook it off. I walked with Erica out of the gym, keeping a comforting hand on her shoulder. As soon as we got out of the gym she turned to me, "Why are you helping me?" She asked in a low voice. I smiled, "I was in your position once, with my disorder I felt alone and scared, but my sister told me to have strength and determination for one thing...and that will drive you for the rest of your life." I turned and walked away towards first period, my heart and my throat burning talking about Emily.

During my first period class I felt a shaking. I was suddenly pulled into a forced vision, one of Erica climbing the wall and seizing, her hands letting go of the fake rocks and her body slowly falling. I suddenly jumped up from my seat in science, and ran out the door as fast as I could towards Erica, I ran into the gym and saw her slowly falling. I ran and jumped to the floor catching her before she hit the ground. Suddenly many kids flooded into the gym and the three in front were Scott, Allison, and Stiles. Alison started telling me to put her on her side so I rolled her over and stood up, so much noise around the gym bouncing off the walls was making my head hurt. My eyes flicked from corner to corner, I then ran out of the gym, breathing heavily and uncontrollably. All that mattered was that Erica was alright, It didn't matter if I fainted right here and now. Before I dropped into a pit of darkness I glanced up to see Senpai running towards me. "Take your medication it will help." Sen thrusted my bottle of pills towards me. I had to get out the words before I faded, "Sen, I...I found my mother..." I then was dropped back into the darkness.

Sen had brought me home and I heard a knock on the day early the next morning, I walked to the door and opened it. Standing before was Erica, but a different Erica. Her hair was down in bouncy waves, She was now taller because of the high heels she was wearing, and the outfit she wore showed off all her curves with no consciousness. Then I realized, standing before me wasn't a different Erica, it was a changed Erica. A werewolf Erica. "Hi..." I said awkwardly. She walked into my apartment and smiled. "Hi, nice place. So anyways I came to say thanks for-you know saving my life before and all." She said, I nodded my head feeling slightly awkward but also amazed by the changes the bite can make. "Yep, so...you got the bite." I blurted out suddenly feeling stupid once I realized I had just said that. Her smile dropped. "Um, you know the werewolf bite from Derek." She took a step forward, but not threateningly, only curiously. "How did you-"

I waved my hands up for her to stop, "Derek and I go way back." She just nodded, then said, "So anyways are you going to school because i'm going to have to need someone walk into the cafeteria with me if i'm gonna make a grand entrance." I smiled.

Erica and I walked into the cafeteria, almost as if in slow motion. I had put on some black wedges and a tight dress to show off my curves. Senpai did not enjoy seeing me wearing it but I just told him to bugger off. Erica had on bright red lipstick and mine was a darker black. As we walked in everyone began staring at us. I lifted my head up tall, and walked beside Erica. She bent down to get an apple from a boy and she took a bite out of it making sure to make it look sexy. I just laughed, I then backed up and began to walk out and she followed after me. I laughed even louder in the hall, as we walked to Derek's car. Erica laughed along with me. We walked out the doors, and she went to the door of the car when I hopped on and sat on the back. Not forgetting to wave tauntingly at Derek, and Scott.

When we got to the run down train station, Derek and Erica got out of the car. Derek turned to me and threw me up against the wall. I exhaled angrily. "Derek what the hell is wrong with you she's your friend." Erica said. Derek just stared at me and motioned for Erica to go inside.

"Ok this time be honest, who the hell are you." Derek growled, I realized most of his anger came from me stabbing him with a knife.

"My name, is Lia." Taking off my sunglasses I showed him my eyes natural color, a dark red. He stepped backwards then just stared in disbelief. "Im not one of you werewolves, but I am something different, I'm the protector of the supernatural. They call us the reapers." Derek sat on the edge of his car and folded his hands over his broad chest. "I've never heard of them." I leaned up against the wall "we're a dead species, mostly." I looked down at the ground,"We don't necessarily grow in numbers considering every reaper dies once there offspring leaves their body." Derek glanced up at me for a quick second, "So why are you here following me around."

"Because a few days ago, I had a vision of a woman named Talia Hale, claiming to be my mother. Of course not my real mother, she said she knew my father well, she said he was like you." I said pointing at Derek. "She said that my mom was a reaper. My mother's name was Jemma, and my father was Gabriel. But when they had me Jemma didn't die, she raised me till I was two then she had my little sister Emily and she died." I stood up straight now, "They say a reaper doesn't get the visions until they are 8, and they can't remember anything before that. The one thing I remember when I was two was my mother telling me that she was going to die, and I remember the birth of Emily. But the second my mother stopped breathing...I stopped hearing." Derek was now standing up his eyes filled with emotions, "Talia raised me once my father had died shortly after my mother and Emily was taken to a foster home. After I turned 8 I left Talia with having no memory of her, all I remembered was Emily. So I went to her foster home and took her with me back to England...Talia said you could help me remember and only you." Derek looked stunned "Why me?" He asked. I took a step forward and another and another, until I was close to him. I then reached out my hand and touched his head.

_It was a flashback in Derek's perspective. It was the day I was leaving. He was holding my bag and he was smiling at me. Derek had turned to his mother who was looking down on them, "Now, you two will meet again for sure." Talia said. "If one of you gets hurt the other will feel it and when one of you passes the other will also. If you want it to stop you have to go through emotional trauma." Talia nodded and hugged me, then Derek and she went up to the house. Derek stepped closer to me, "I'll always remember you Lia, I swear." He pulled out a flower that he had picked from the ground and handed it to me, "I took this from the garden for you, I hope there will be gardens where you're going." I smiled, I raised up on my toes and kissed his cheek making him blush. "If were tethered Derek, i'll never let you go, I promise. I'll never let this flower die." Derek hugged me then he was pulled away by a man probably in his early twenties. He reached down gave me a hug, then handed me a necklace with a symbol on and told me to be careful, as soon as the necklace touched me, i fell into darkness. Derek was watching me with tears in his eyes and he stopped the man from picking me up. He quickly bent down and kissed my head, he spoke softly and slowly "I love you Lia." The vision faded and transferred into a different one. _

_I sat on my bed of my England home, Senpai walked into my room in an all black tuxedo with tears rolling down his eyes. I was wearing a white dress that flowed beautifully. "Lia we're getting ready to go if-" I shook my head to him and he turned and walked away. I got up from my bed once he was gone and turned to the bedside table, where the flower Derek had given me was in a vase well and living. "I'm sorry Derek, I can't let you feel this pain. I'm to have to cut you off but I want you to know...I love you." I then picked up the vase and threw it against the wall it shattering and falling to the ground. I fell along with it screaming and crying, "Emily! Why did you leave me?" I screamed thinking she could hear me. "You were my only family, and you left me. Everyone keeps leaving me." I breathed then stood up, I ran charging at the window and crashed through it. I landed on my feet and ran to the rocks and jumped off plunging myself under water. I screamed and screamed and screamed under there. Then I stopped. I realized that being underwater meant I couldn't feel. Couldn't see. I couldn't do anything but think. I didn't feel the air escaping my body until, I couldn't feel the water pushing against me. I was dying. I it was the best feeling I have ever known._

_The flashback switched back to Derek. He was sitting in the grass with me we were so small we were almost ants in the grass. "Hey Lia, Mom made some great dinner. Come on lets go." I looked at him. "Why do you go on a full moon, Derek?" I asked him, He smiled "I turn into the character in our favorite movie wolf boy and I go running through the woods." I looked down suddenly sad. "I don't like it when you leave Derek. Its scary, I...I see things." I say beginning to cry. Derek reaches forward and holds me, "I'll never leave you again Lia. I promise." _

_The flashback switched back to me and Emily. "Isn't the ocean beautiful?" Emily said. "Not when you can't hear it." I said. "What do you mean Lia, you can see it." I rolled my eyes, "But I can't hear it." Emily pointed out to the ocean, "But if you look hard enough you can see the sound Lia, there's sound in every thing the moves. All you have to do is look." I looked at the ocean breathing and calming myself, suddenly I noticed a change and my entire mind was clustered, I could see the ocean, the birds songs, and the winds whistle. I turned to Emily and looked, I saw her breathing, and I saw her heart beat. But when I looked down at her heart, there was a hole going straight through the middle. I then saw Emily's death, and I knew it was my fault. _

We were placed back into reality, and Derek was staring down at me, "I love you." We both said, just before I fell into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sight of Derek sitting in his chair staring at me. His eyes weren't filled with anger, they were filled with longing, desire, pain, and love. I sat up and instantly went to my head. I hadn't taken my medication and the images in my head were overwhelming me again. I pulled the bottle of pills out of my pocket and popped one into my mouth. I started to stand and walk out the door when Derek stopped me. he stood in front of me blocking the exit. He took his hand and cupped my face, "I'll never leave you again. I love you too much to do that." He whispered. I looked up into his eyes, "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

~Sorry that this chapter has started out in a different place from where Chapter 5 left chapter was originally Chapter 7 but with complicated uploading issues and my docs being really unorganized I lost the original chapter 6. Sorry again. Also please comment below to let me know how you are feeling about this FanFic so far.

I had left the Hale house trying to avoid Derek, not wanting him to know what I just saw when I went there. I met up with Erica and Boyd and we had gone to the lacrosse game. The other team was currently killing Beacon Hills, I say as an exaggeration and the slight truth. Alison was sitting near to us with her grandfather. I had turned around when Erica had waved a hand in my face. She said, "Sorry about earlier today Lia." I just shrugged and waved my hand up as if it was nothing. I turned back to the game and watched as player after player got knocked down. I had zoned out for a bit and once I snapped back Boyd was standing up from the bleachers. Erica had said something about Derek but he didn't care.

I shouted out, "Go Boyd, kick their small unattractive asses." People turned to look at me and I just smiled and tilted my head and slowly raised my middle finger up to them. They had turned away in disgust and I fake coughed while saying "Bitch." She hadn't turned around but I could see her face bright red and her heart beating with anger. Erica had gotten up once Boyd went on and I kept cheering for him. Then the giant man on the other team they called the abomination began charging towards Boyd. Boyd just stood there and waited for him to come and once his chest connected with the other guys chest. The abomination fell to the ground. I started cheering for Boyd screaming at the other team to suck it. Then I broke out into laughter when I saw what coach had just said. I may have been slightly drunk. I stepped down from the bleachers when I felt something again. I felt the same thing I had felt earlier. I felt something scared and sad, and I felt it's death. I jumped off the bleachers and started running towards the school.

As I was running I saw a screeching vibration shatter my eyes. I ran even faster busting through door after door. I saw the sounds coming from the direction of the pool so I started heading there. When I got inside the pool, I quickly saw Derek and Stiles in the pool being pulled out by scott and I saw the same lizard shape I had seen before. Scott I yelled as he was picked up and thrown against a wall by a long scaly tail. I ran over to it and took off my glasses. This was probably the worst time to test this out but I figured if i'm gonna die I might as well try everything my brother taught me. I stared deeply into the things eyes making it cringe slightly, then I let out a loud scream sending it flying across the room. I walked slowly over to it trying another thing Senpai had taught me on a plain which had gotten us deported from Australia. I tried to imagine myself as this things worst fear, then transferring my eyes to its rendering me basically vulnerable to everything. But after a few seconds it had worked and It had staggered backwards and crawled up the wall and out the window. I breathed heavily confused at what I just saw in my head. I looked over to see Derek braced against a diving board next to Stiles.

When Scott and Stiles had walked out of the pool I walked over to Derek helping him up. I bent down and whispered into his ear, "It's scared of it's own reflection." Derek looked up at me and asked, "How do you know?" I pointed up to my eyes which were still the same glowing red. He nodded and stood up. I walked over to help Erica up then I walked out of the pool and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Derek had sent Erica, to go grab Jackson so they could test him for the Kanima thing. I stood beside Derek trying to talk to Senpai because it seems he had left town. Erica walked down the steps, holding Jackson up. "What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked, playing with a piece of glass in his hand.

Jackson began to breathe heavily with anger,"What? Nothing, nothing happened." Derek looked up and said to Jackson, "you're lying." He then stood up and put on his gloves.

Jackson's heart started beating faster, "No wait, I can prove it." He started moving around in Erica's hold, "I taped myself." They all laughed except for me. I was getting a weird vibe off of Jackson, one that I didn't like.

Isaac quirked an eyebrow, "You taped yourself?"

Jackson turned to him, "Yes, It was the full moon, and maybe while you were curled into a corner about having an eccentric crisis of turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so called gift your big bad alpha promised me and what do I get? Nothing, you want proof let me get the video."

Derek looked at him then shook his head, "No, I have a better idea." Derek said holding up the glass and pointed it to Jackson.

"What is that." Jackson asked before being pushed to the ground.

"You know Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake." Derek said taking a step forward,"and everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by his own venom."

He put a drop into his mouth, and watched as he fell to the ground. I took a step forward, and tilted my head to the side. Derek breathed when Jackson stopped moving. He stepped forward and said, "You're still a snake Jackson, just not the one were looking for."

I stepped forward to kneel by Jackson's side. Derek turned and asked, "What are you doing?" I didn't see him say it because I was taking off my glasses and allowing my eyes to change color. I looked into Jackson's eyes, and saw pain neglect and betrayal. I suddenly heard a scream, a banshees scream. My head began to sway and started falling over, "Bloody hell." I said before stepping backwards and running out of the train station.


	8. Chapter 8

The scream I had heard gave me a headache so I stopped at the Deli to get a coffee. I was waiting in line for a Pumpkin spice Latte because I saw someone say it was so cool and Hipster whatever the hell that meant. After I asked the man behind the counter the drink I turned and looked back. I recognized the boy from my class but I forgot his name. "Hey, your that Max kid right?" The boy looked up and frowned.

"It's Matt." He said.

"Oh, sorry. Don't take it personally i'm not very good with names, i'm better with faces."

"Same here, considering I basically see the world through the camera lens I can remember a persons face better than I can remember the conversation we had."

"I totally get that." I said then turning and picking up my latte. I payed the man the seven dollars it cost which to me was extremely expensive for a fake coffee shop.

"Well nice talking to you Ma-Matt." I waved as I walked out of the shop. I got a weird vibe from that guy just looking into his eyes.

When I was sitting in class, a class that i didn't know the name of. I turned around to see, Jackson, Scott, and Stiles talking about the Kanima and Lydia. I turned to Lydia and saw a horrified look on her face and her heart began to beat faster, and faster. I turned around to see what she was looking at, there was a man who looked around his thirties, standing up in front of the room writing on the board. Nobody had seemed to notice, and I wondered if it was just a vision. But if Lydia was seeing it also that meant it couldn't be. Everyone in the class turned to look at Lydia, then they were all gone. The man had turned around then and began walking towards her. He threw every desk that was in his path almost like a bull charging for red. Lydia got up with a scream and pressed herself against the wall. I was glued to my chair and I couldn't get up to help her. He crushed something in his hand and blew it in her face. Then snapping both of us back to reality. I jumped out of my desk and stormed out of the room. I had been doing a lot of storming out, passing out, and falling out this week. I have to get a better way of handling my issues because this is just getting weird.

I walked out of the school my head still aching and my eyes hurting. I couldn't breathe and a felt my heart keep stopping short. I bent down behind a car and puked up a metallic black blood. I widened my eyes and remembered the vision I had last time I was at the Hale house. I looked up and saw on the other side of the parking lot was Derek. He was standing by his car watching a classroom. I wiped my mouth and put on a fake smile. I walked over to him and said, "What are you doing here Derek?" I asked.

"Just checking on one of your classmates." He said without looking at me. I mumbled under my breath, "Great, have fun." Derek didn't even seem to notice that she was leaving. She wanted to talk to him about something really important, and he wasn't listening.

I was walking home when I saw vibrations of crying I stopped because I really had nothing better to do. I didn't want to go back to school because Derek was there, and also because it was school, who in the name of bloody freakin Jesus likes school. I turned a corner into a park and saw a boy, he was sitting on a bench alone. Just how I felt. I walked over to him and sat next to him. He looked up at me confused, "What do you want?"

I turned to him and smiled truthfully, "I want you to stop crying, but first I want to know what you're crying about." He seemed like he didn't want to hold it in so he just talked and I listened, finally the transaction I've been waiting for.

"I guess to put it simply...I-I'm dying." The boy said. This time I really looked at him, his face was pale, but not from skin color because he was fairly tan. He was a pale green and he had slight bags under his eyes.

"It's cancer, my doctor just told me the most amount of time I would have is three years or maybe four." This boy looked sixteen or seventeen, he had his entire life ahead of him, but here he was founding coming to an abrupt stop at a red light with no yellow.

"Same here." I said to him flatly. He looked stunned, "Not of cancer. It-it has something to do with my heart...there is basically a giant hole in it." I hadn't said it aloud and it was weird saying it to a complete stranger. I didn't even know this kids name.

"How?" He asked.

"I guess I was just a mistake that god is trying to wipe out. There were signs from the beginning, me going deaf after my mother died was probably a way of punishing me and telling me it was my fault. My sister died of the same heart defect, and the doctor said to me it was my fault. All of this was my fault." We sat in silence for a while, then he spoke.

"We probably shouldn't be sitting here talking about our sorrows, on those tragedy show things they like do fun stuff and talk about life and glasses of water being full and empty." He said.

"What the bloody hell." I said.

"Exactly." He said. I breathed out loudly then turned to him and stood up on a rock facing in front of him.

"Hi, my name is Lia. I have three non blood brothers who all have really asian names but they're from Canada. I don't like doing anything really. I want to play lacrosse. I...oh I like to skateboard. And I'm really interested in Hipsters at the moment." I said. He laughed then I laughed, then we laughed together and i basically fell over in laughter. He then got up from the bench and stood on the rock.

"Hi, I'm Damien Josh. I like to eat hot dogs and chili fries. I have a really hot nurse at my hospital. And I also play with little wolverine action figures." he said, as I started standing.

"I'm also kind of this guardian of the supernatural thing but I haven't really been focusing on that much." I said sarcastically.

"What kinds of things do you protect?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Oh you know, those werewolves, Kanimas, I encountered a lot of witches in England. I think they have a thing for the croissants." He just laughed. I didn't realize I had just told him that but I felt like I could trust him.

"France, the croissants are in France." He said trying to compose himself of laughter.

I just smiled, then I joined him in the session of laughter. Forgetting all about my life and how Derek was treating me.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't realize how long I had spent talking to Damien. I had at least ten missed calls from Derek and five angry texts. I didn't really want to talk to Derek at the moment, but I had some of my clothes there. I walked into the train station to see Erica, and Isaac wounded on the ground and Boyd helping them with their wounds. I waved to them and they just nodded in acknowledgment. I walked into my train car I had shared with Derek and packed up my bag. As I walked out I was stopped by Derek's stern vibrations moving in front of me.

"Where were you?" He asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Out and about." I said sarcastically.

"Your pack needed you and-" Derek started.

"Oh, my pack, news flash Derek i'm not one of your puppy dogs. Yes, you are my so called friends, but I don't jump every time you howl."

Derek growled in his throat, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do any of you know, what has been happening to me for the past week?"

"I'm sorry if we don't have time for your high school fantasies Lia, but we have more important issues."

"Sure, I was leaving anyways." I said trying to step forward.

"Where do your loyalties lie Lia?" He spat.

I tilted my head and smiled sarcastically, "Where do they lie?" I walked over to Derek and lifted him by his shirt then throwing him into a wall. "What about your loyalties Derek, you lie to get what you want and all you want is power. Yeah, that promise you made to me to never leave. That never happened Derek. I've been alone for the past week thinking that i'm not even wanted. You want to know something else Derek. You don't love me, you never have and you never will." I stormed off not forgetting to give Boyd, the only person that has been real with me from the start, an apologetic smile.


	10. Chapter 10

I haven't talked to Derek since the night at the train station. I can't face him. I hate the fact that there was a chance that he was in danger also, because he and I are tethered. I remember the flashback, the one where Talia had told us about the bond that we share. I also hate caring about people, it makes me weak. I have been a selfish greedy and very unfriendly person since my sister died and it's probably because she was the only person I knew I needed in life. I was walking through the halls of school when I felt something. It was Erica. I began running towards her, I went into the library where I could feel her most. I saw Scott, Stiles, and Alison all terrified. Then I looked over and saw Jackson, well at least sort of Jackson. He was transforming into the Kanima. He had written something on the chalk board then he jumped out the window, glass shattering. I ran over to Erica when I saw her shaking on the floor. I bent down beside her and Scott, Stiles and Allison did the same.  
"I think she is having a seizure." Stiles yelled.  
Allison walked over to Matt to check on him while I held up Erica.  
"We need to get her to a hospital." stiles said.  
"D-De-Dereck." Erica tried to make out the words, I glanced down and looked at the fear in her eyes, "Only Derek."  
She kept saying Derek, and Scott finally agreed to take her to Derek. I picked her up and began running her out of the library. To Derek.

**#############**

We got to the train station and I ran in quiet dramatically screaming for Derek. He came out of a train car and I ran towards him still holding Erica. I bent down to the ground and laid her down.  
"Hold her up." Derek said, Stiles took my place and I walked to lean my back against the train car. I ran my fingers through my short hair and let out a loud gasp as Derek broke Erica's arm.  
"I'm triggering the healing process." Derek said over Erica's screams. I couldn't stand to watch her in pain. she was really one of my closest friends even though I barley knew her. She reminded me of Emily in a way. My eyes started to water and my throat started to burn. Tears rolled down my cheek as I remembered watching Emily die just like this. I tried to help Erica by doing the opposite of the thing I had done with the Kanima. I showed Erica one of her happiest moments. My eyes were taken over and I was rendered useless. But I could see what Erica was seeing, It was the time I had helped her in gym, not the time I saved her life. But the time I helped her. She felt like I was the only one who cared. I instantly felt bad for leaving her. I was snapped back when her image finished. There was blood around her arm, and she was breathing heavily. I fell to the ground exhausted from doing basically everything. God with so many werewolves around you would think they would help out a bit.

**############**

I decided to stay back and talk to Derek. Not about what was going on with me though. I didn't want to see any more of my friends suffer. And one of my friends was suffering now. Damien. even though I have only been talking to him on the phone and visiting him at the hospital for the past phew days. I feel like nobody deserves to die without experiencing any sort of life. Three years is definitely not enough. Everybody had left to do something and it was just me and Derek left. I walked over to him and leaned against a column.  
"Hi." I said to him. He turned around to look at me, his face unreadable.  
"Hi." Derek said turning away from me and walking away.  
"Derek wait." I called out to him, he stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry if iv'e done something to hurt you-"  
Derek walked forward so that he was close enough to feel my breath. "You said I didn't love you."  
"Do you?" Derek looked taken aback by my question.  
"Of course I do." He said.  
"How do you know, all we saw were a few flashbacks and instantly we're in love."  
"I felt what we felt back then."  
"I was eight Derek, and you were eleven, how could we have possibly been in love."  
"I know how I felt Lia, Iv'e never had the same feeling with anyone else."  
"Even if you do love me, even if a part of me wants to love you. I can't trust you." I said tears began running down my cheeks.  
"Why not?" Derek asked.  
"I can't trust you to stay alive, and not for my sake. For yours. If you die and I give into loving you then my entire world comes crumbling down. My entire life changed when my sister died, I was petrified when Erica almost died. I care too much about people Derek."  
"That's why I love you." He said trying to reach his hand out and touch my cheek, I pulled away quickly.  
"You shouldn't love me. I am supposed to protect the supernatural by seeing their deaths and I can't even watch a girl I've known for about two weeks have a seizure. I shut people out Derek, you don't want to love me."  
Derek was silent, I wiped the tears away from my face and lifted my dirty blonde hair into a pony tail. I composed my self and calmed down.  
"I would like to ask you a favor." I said moving back from him.  
"Anything." He said everything on his face showed that he meant it.  
"My friend is sick, I want you to give him the bite." Derek was silent,"Just think about it."  
I turned and walked out of the station


	11. Chapter 11

Hey readers please leave comments so I know to change something or keep this going. I accept criticism if it will help me get better. Thx/Thanks

**##########**

I had told Damien about what I asked Derek to do. He seemed happy about being turned into a werewolf. Probably because he didn't want to be in a hospital bed for his entire life. I made a very reckless and stupid decision, and brought Damien to Derek's hide out. When we got there Derek was not happy and he was furious when he found out Damien knew everything already. He eventually calmed down and agreed to let Damien stay for the full moon. Derek was now crouched down next to a box and once he opened it we could see a defined black spiral on it.  
"Whats that?" Isaac asked.  
"It's a triskele." Boyd answered him before anyone else and it made us all turn to look at him in surprise. "The spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child."  
Derek looked impressed,"Do you know what it means to me?"  
"Alpha,beta, omega." Boyd said.  
"That's right." Derek looked very proud and I scoffed then mouthed the words show off to Boyd making him smirk.  
Derek started talking again, basically saying the same thing Boyd had just said, but not as interesting. I noticed that Erica was eyeing Damien her eyes flicking to every part of his body. I couldn't blame her, Damien had long dark brown hair that stopped below his ears. He currently had his hair up in a tiny pony tail which would look terrible on most men but on Damien it seemed to look hot. He had dark stubble and his shirt showed his entire arm and it's muscle. Damien told me he liked to work out at the hospital because some of the girls there were a bit picky. His ripped black skinny jeans showed parts of his tanned white skin. He said he was Mexican and I told him to prove it so he ordered a burrito in Spanish. My eyes averted back to Derek as he pulled out a long chain. He handed it to Isaac then reached back in to get another.  
"Good thing I had my period last week then." Erica said. We all laughed a bit. Derek pulled out a metal chain attached to a metal circle with spikes.  
"Well, this ones for you." He said.

**##########**

Derek had begun chaining Isaac, Boyd,and Erica up.  
"What if we break free?" Boyd asked.  
"Then you will take any chance to get out of here, probably try to kill me, then Lia, then each other, and pretty much anyone with a heart beat."  
Derek turned to Erica and asked Isaac to hold her steady while he put the head thing on her. Derek placed it on her head then began screwing it in. Erica screamed, and screamed. I could feel Damien tense beside me.

**#########**

The full moon started to hit and the three betas were definitely showing. I sat down next to Damien turned away from my friends unable to see them in pain.  
"What is it like for you, the full moon I mean? Do you feel it?" Damien asked.  
"You mean because my dad was a werewolf?" I asked. He nodded, "I guess I don't really feel it, having the impulse to kill and everything. But I feel there pain right now just by looking at them and I hate it. I feel like on the full moon it heightens everything that is already there. So my reaper powers are pretty much stronger."  
"Do you know anything else about your father other than the fact that his name is Gabriel?" He asked.  
"No, I don't know anything about both of them. I guess two years isn't enough."  
I turned around when I saw Derek look up. The pole from the subway had detached meaning Boyd and Erica were free.

**#########**

I woke up unaware of what had happened. I looked around and saw Damien sitting beside my bed. He smiled at me. He lifted up his shirt and showed me a deep bite mark. Damien had been bitten by Derek, and he survived.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey readers, Let me know who you ship, anyone. Lerek or Lamien or maybe even Serica which is Senpai and Erica. Thx\Thanks

**#########**

Derek had called me to let me know to go to the police station. He said something about the Kanima and Scott and Stiles. I had brought Damien who was with me at the time. We walked up the stairs of the Police station and Damien went in first I followed him. I heard then with a gun shot he fell to the ground. He wasn't trained this wasn't safe for him. When he fell I could see Matt holding a gun he was pointing it at my head. Scott was next to him with a gunshot wound and Derek and Stiles were on the ground paralyzed. I took one swift step forward and twisted Matt's arm knocking the gun away from him. But I was then paralyzed by the Kanima. I fell to the ground with a thud. Matt leaned down, "Lia, you too. What are you?" Matt said.  
"Why can't I get inside your head?" I said angrily.  
"Oh that's right, your that reaper thing. Well news flash I've already died so there is nothing for you to see." Matt laughed. "Put her in the back." He said to the Jackson. Jackson dragged me to the back room where Melissa the nurse that tended to me and Stiles's dad were locked away. Jackson threw me in then went back to the front room.  
"Are you alright?" Melissa asked me.  
"Close your eyes." I said to them. I tried as hard as I could to remember that day the day me sister was born, It would help me stay anchored. I breathed heavily as I tried to shift. I could feel the claws stretching out and I could feel the fangs penetrating my gums. I screamed which turned into a growl. My nose began to bleed and I started bleeding from my ears. But it was working, It was pushing the venom out, the gun shots were too loud for Matt or Jackson to hear my screams at least that's what the vibrations were telling me. eventually I was able to stand. My glasses were now broken and my eyes were there for everyone to see. I knew what they looked like, one side was red and the other was purple. I turned around to face Melissa and the Sheriff. They were in shock, I put one finger up to my mouth to tell them not to talk but I don't think they would have in the first place because they were whimpering in a corner. I went and stood behind the wall trying not to make a sound or get seen. I had tried to move from behind the wall when Matt showed up and punched the Sheriff but I couldn't. My werewolf side was trying to take control at the same time that my reaper side was trying as well. My body was tearing itself apart. I had to snap out of this I couldn't just stand and watch people die i'm supposed to protect them. Then Derek came out and that just made it worse. I fell over with so many things happening in my head. One side needed to dominate the other and it needed to happen fast. I screamed out which turned into a loud roar. My body didn't chose but it slowed down, I could control it now. I stood up and threw a slash at the kanima that was attacking Derek. I tried to throw it up against the wall but it then threw me into the wall. I fell to the floor and coughed up blood. I stood up again ready to fight but I crashed into the wall once more this time by Derek's flying body. Derek stood up and picked up a chair trying to throw it into the Kanima. I roared out directly at the Kanima sending it flying into the wall but it was quick to retaliate and it swung it's tail into my chest sending me flying into the jail cell bars. Scott then ran into the room when and stabbed the Kanima in its back making it run away. Derek chased after it and Scott stopped to look at his Mom. Then ran after them. Damien came running into the room. He looked directly at me and started running to me. He crouched down beside me.  
"Lia your eyes." He said. I nodded. I began to calm down as I could feel my reaper side over powering my werewolf side.  
"i'll be fine for now Damien." I said, tears rolling down my face. Not only was I in excruciating pain but also I was scared for the lives of my friends who were here. I could feel myself drifting off into darkness.


End file.
